


Spiral

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Sad, Sweet, and Sexy [20]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Breaking Up & Making Up, Cheating, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, Mild Sexual Content, Secret Relationship, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: He's gone too far.He just keeps falling.





	Spiral

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousArchive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousArchive/gifts).



> Wrote this as a random thought. #10minutewritings.

"Why are you so adamant about this?" Jack breathes, holding Mark up against the wall as he leaves rough kisses all over his neck and collarbone.

 

"I just wanna know the type of people you spend time with." Mark rushes out, head laid back against some sort of shelf.

 

Jack lets go of his neck and kisses his lips softly in an attempt to shush him of his nonsense.

 

"Jack." Mark says between kisses, brow furrowing up when he sees Jack isn't listening. "Jack!"

 

"Ssssh, do you want people to hear us?" Jack scolds, and Mark frowns harder.

 

"Maybe I do! Jack, I've spent my entire senior year hiding from my friends and ditching things for you. The _least_ you could do is introduce me to your friends."

 

"What is that gonna accomplish, huh? What do I even say? 'This is my student, Mark, whom I teach photography and oh! Occasionally he comes over to my house and we fuck each other's brains out.'?"

 

"Atta boy!" Mark smiles, and Jack gives him a pitiful look.

 

He runs his hands up and down Mark's arms, kissing him again on the forehead. "I can't do that, Mark."

 

"But you _should._ You know what? Let me out." Mark barks, pushing his way in the tightly fixed janitor's closet past Jack.

 

"Mark-"

 

"No. Let me _out_ Jack. Unless you can look me in the eyes right now and tell me we're going to meet your friends tonight, I don't wanna hear it. I don't wanna be your fuck toy any more."

 

"Yer not-"

 

"Jack. Tell me you love me."

 

"What?"

 

"Tell me you love me. Tell me you care. Tell me _something._ "

 

Jack stands there at a loss, because...no, he didn't love Mark.

 

He loved his wife.

 

Granted, he loved being _with_ Mark.

 

But he didn't _love_ Mark.

 

"I thought not. Let me out."

 

Jack moved aside, letting Mark push past him as he fixes his hair and shirt, taking a deep breath and smiling.

 

Things would be fine.

* * *

Things were not fine.

 

Jack was nervous as hell, biting his nails.

 

Mark had dropped Photography, and was doing his almighty best to avoid Jack, and succeeding.

 

He knew he'd been cold, but he couldn't have lied.

 

He couldn't give Mark any hope.

 

But somewhere inside him, he knows he's missing out on something.

 

Something buff, tanned, with brown eyes and raven hair, and soft lips.

 

He shivered slightly, attracting a few eyes of his classmates.

 

He wasn't unnerved by them.

 

They had no effect.

 

After his first two classes of the day were over, he'd decided maybe a fresh cup of coffee would soothe his mind so he could focus on something other than Mark.

 

Unfortunately, that was a mistake.

 

He was about to reach the teacher's lounge when he heard a couple of kids yelling.

 

A female voice and...Mark's voice?

 

He snuck to the corner, hiding behind as he listened.

 

"This is a mistake!"

 

"No it isn't! I just need to clear things up."

 

"Mark, 4 years. 4 _years_ this has been goin' on. Ye've been nothin' but miserable this whole time. He's leadin' you on."

 

"I know...but Jackie-"

 

"Save yer fuckin' excuses! Don't you dare say you think he loves you back because he doesn't. _Mark._ All the girls ye've turned down fer this guy. All the _parties._ Yer _birthday,_ Mark."

 

"I know! I made a fuckin' mistake okay." Jack hears Mark say, and he swallows quietly as he straightens against the wall. "I just don't know how to fix it."

 

"Let it _go,_ Mark. He's got someone to go back to. You need to find yerself someone to go to too."

 

Jack hears Mark sigh, forcing himself farther out of sight as he hears footsteps. "Thanks Jackie. I gotta go to my new Photography class so, see you later?"

 

"Of course." He hears, then he pretends to be walking down the hallway when he walks straight into whom he assumes is the girl voice. She stares at him with her bushy brows furrowed, then rolls her eyes and walks past him.

 

He takes an exhale, looking at his watch to see that it's time his next class.

* * *

 

By the time he makes it home, it's late, and he assumes his wife is sleeping.

 

He is wrong however.

 

He stumbles in, barely drunk but disoriented, running a hand through his hair when he hears the tv on.

 

"Marcy? What are you doin' awake?"

 

"Waiting on you to come home." She mumbles, standing and turning towards him. "Jesus, have you been drinking?"

 

"Not-I'm not drunk."

 

"Seàn."

 

"I'm not!" He yells, and she approaches him, running a thumb over his cheek.

 

It's soft. It's loving. But it isn't what he craves.

 

"What's going on in that Irish head of yours?"

 

"I dunno." He says wistfully, collapsing down on a chair. "I made a mistake."

 

"What kinda mistake?"

 

"Th' kind you'd hate me fer."

 

"Try me."

 

He laughs softly, turning himself to face her. "I've been bad."

 

"Bad how?"

 

"Y'member Mark?" She nods. "'Ve been sleepin' wit' him."

 

She raises an eyebrow, then shrugs. "I knew that."

 

Jack looks at her in shock, frowning up at her. "What?"

 

"I knew you were having an affair. I'm not an idiot, Jack. Is that why you're home at 11pm drunk off your ass?" He just shrugs so she laughs. "Did you fuck it up?"

 

"He asked me if I loved 'im." Jack says solemnly, and Marceline gives him an indifferent look.

 

"Do you?"

 

"I dunno."

 

She chuckles again, but it isn't bitter, as she moves towards him and sits in his lap. She rubs his back in circles, hugging him close. "You don't know or you don't want to tell me? Jack, I've known you since college. I know when you're in love. You married me, right? Remember that?"

 

Jack laughs, looking up at her shaking his head. "Of course I do. Wilford said that I was obsessed with you."

 

"Because you were. But most importantly, you did everything you could to show me you liked me, and after that, show me how much you love me. I know you still love me, but you love Mark too." She chastises, running a soothing hand through his hair.

 

He sighs, laying his head onto her shoulder. "I hate this."

 

"Why?"

 

"I don't wanna lose you."

 

"You won't." She says, placing a kiss to his forehead. "You'll just replace me with someone else. I'll still be here."

 

"I don't wanna replace you."

 

"You can't have us both, Jack. Even you know that." She whispers, then she ruffles his hair and gets up, turning off the tv and heading up to their bedroom.

 

Jack opts to stay downstairs.

 

He needed to think.

* * *

He thought too much.

 

Too hard.

 

But he made a choice. He loved Mark.

 

He wanted Mark.

 

There was just one problem.

 

Mark didn't want him.

 

He waited after school at Mark's locker until football practice was over, twiddling his thumbs and playing with his bracelets. As he heard footsteps he straightened up against the lockers and fixed his shirt, blue eyes scanning the corner for a familiar build.

 

Finally, Mark rounded the corner, and was less than excited to see Jack.

 

"What do _you_ want?"

 

"You." Mark scoffs at him. "I need to talk to you."

 

"About what?"

 

"Us."

 

"What more is there to say? You've made it clear that-"

 

"I told my wife."

 

Mark turned towards him, confused and frowning. "What?"

 

"I told my wife about the affair. She uh, she already knew. I guess m'not good at hidin' my feelin's."

 

"I'm sorry..."

 

Jack shrugs. "Don't be. She didn't care. Marcy is pretty chill. She did, however, want me to come talk to you."

 

"Why?"

 

"I think I'm in love with you. And, I'm scared...I'll lose you."

 

"Are you? Or are you just afraid I'll tell people about us?" Mark says bitterly, and Jack grabs his hand, sighing.

 

"Tell anyone you want. Just don't give up on this."

 

Mark gives him a slow gaze, then glances at their hands. "You can't be married and be in love with me."

 

"I...I know. Just give me time? I'll work this out."

 

"Under one pretense."

 

"Anything..."

 

"I want to meet your friends."

 

Jack laughs despite it all and kisses his forehead, nodding as he presses theirs together.

 

"Sure."

  
  
  



End file.
